Solar energy is a potentially large alternative energy source. The most common form of solar cells is based on the photovoltaic (PV) effect in which light falling on a two-layer semiconductor device produces a photovoltage or potential difference between the layers. Typically, such cells are connected together in series in order to provide large working voltages. For example, an average panel usually includes 10 to 36 full-sized solar cells connected in series, producing 6-20V and 10-100 watts.
There are certain shortcomings, however, produced by the series configured solar cell panel. For example, the solar panel is very sensitive to the output of individual cells. Particularly, in the case of a failure of any single solar cell in the series, the entire row of solar cells is lost due to this undesirable single-point failure. In addition, whenever sunlight is not cast evenly upon the solar cell panel, such as when part of the solar cell panel is in the shade or a shadow, the solar cells receiving more light will produce a greater current than the solar cells receiving less light. In that case, the current output by each row of the cells will be limited to the lowest current produced by any one solar cell in the row. This, in turn, causes a drop in output power for the solar cell panel. Further, such issues may become more important, as solar technology moves from commercial settings into residential settings. This is because residential settings for solar cells will have limited sighting (or location) options and will potentially suffer from poorer maintenance than in a commercial setting.
Conventional methods to solve these failures include use of by-pass diodes. In this case, failed cells may be bypassed as the voltage drop across the cells increases, but this is not a good solution when there is more than one solar cell having lower output in the series of solar cells.
Thus, there is a need to overcome these and other problems of the prior art and to provide devices, and connection systems of solar cells and methods for forming and arranging solar cells.